


Sip & Scroll

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Cute Sam Winchester, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Sam Winchester, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes care of you while you are drunk and on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sip & Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, it’s my first drabble/fic EVER. Dedicated to @takeitoffwinchester who was asking for fics of Sam/Dean/Chris taking care of drunk reader. Sorry for no smut - I’ve never written anything like this before and it’s nearly 4 AM but I wanted to make an effort. I dunno. Enjoy!

** **

It was an evening of sip & scroll. You were cackling at your dash. Thanks to the new Captain America trailer there were a ton of new pics and funny gifs of Chris Evans. You wouldn’t normally be laughing so much but the wine you had made everything just that extra bit funnier.

Sam was walking down the hallway when he heard you laugh.

“Y/N?” Sam questioned as he turned into your room and saw you were lying on the floor with your laptop propped up on your stomach that was still moving from your giggles.

“What are you doing on the floor?” He smirked with amusement.

“Tumblr… s’hilarious… and lovable… I love everyone on here s’much!“ you slurred as you slowly sat up, clumsily sliding your laptop onto the floor and looking up at the giant man before you.

"Wine is s'gooood Sam!”

Sam chuckled looking down at you, “I’m sure it was delicious, but I think you’ve had enough wine tonight. Let’s put away your computer and get you to bed”

You immediately whined at his direction "Nooo! I want more Chris!”

“What? Who’s Chris?” Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion. He had that adorable crinkle between his eyes that you stared at for a moment too long before Sam knelt down to you and waved his hands in front of your face with a smile tugging on the side of his mouth.

“Y/N, you there?”

“Chris…Evans… Cap’n ‘merica… he’s s’cute and sexy,” Sam rolled his eyes at your explanation, “like his butt s’unreal…and I bet his cock is…”

Sam coughed and cleared his throat loudly. He knew it was a superficial crush but Sam had a tinge of jealousy, he wanted to be the one you pined for like he did for you.

“Don’t worry Y/N. Chris will still be there for you on your laptop tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed and I’ll bring you some water. K?”

“Fine” you pouted shutting your laptop then looking at Sam who smiled at your drunken state.

“Hold on to my neck” Sam instructed as you wrapped your hands around his neck. His breath hitched at the feeling of having you close.

He lifted you up and laid you on the bed. Pulling away to look at your face, Sam saw you still had a stubborn pout and chuckled.

“Drunk Y/N is pretty cute…. stubborn, but cute,” he said as he stared sincerely into your eyes, still smiling.

Within seconds, your pout melted away as you reached out to touch Sam’s face with a look of amazement as you whispered

“Sam…”

“Y/N…”

“Sam…your dimples are s’cute!  Just want to lick ‘em… wanna lick…” you stretched your arms out wide “everything! I’m so horny Sam”

He chuckled and leaned in to give you a quick kiss on the tip of your nose which you giggled at. He wanted more but he was too much of a gentleman.

“Promise me you’ll stay in bed. I’m gonna get you some water then we can talk about licking body parts later, ok?”

You nodded with your eyes closed. Still grinning and blushing – even if you were horny, it was obvious that you had a crush on Sam.

He got up and just before he reached the doorway, you shouted “Omigod Sam!”

He looked back at you, seeing your eyes were wide.

“Forget Chris’s butt…your bubble butt s’amazing!”

Sam smiled to himself knowing that things between you two were just going to get better, especially knowing how cute and horny you are when you’re drunk.

 


End file.
